CM Punk
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 3 in. |weight = 221 lbs. |from = Chicago, Illinois |signature = Go to Sleep |first = WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} CM Punk is a WWE Superstar that lives and preaches the Straight Edge lifestyle. In WWE All Stars, CM Punk is a selectable character classed as a Brawler. In Fantasy Warfare, the Straight Edge Superstar is matched against the beer-guzzling Stone Cold Steve Austin to determine who has the Superior Lifestyle. Among Path of Champions, Punk competes against Rey Mysterio and the user in a Triple Threat Elimination match during the fifth of ten matches in Path of Champions Superstars. Biography :Luck is for losers, at least according to 'CM Punk. Even though his arm is literally tattooed with good-luck charms, Punk believes you make your own good fortune through hard work and intense preparation. :At The 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania, Punk became the first person to win multiple Money in the Bank Ladder Matches, earning the victory for the second time in as many years. :''After using his Money in the Bank opportunities to help him become the only three-time Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history, Punk set out to begin the Straight Edge Society. Converting several members of the WWE Universe to the Straight Edge way of life, his actions paved the way for a powerful alliance, as the “Second City Saint” became the "savior" to his loyal disciples. Appearance CM Punk has two available attires in ''WWE All Stars. As the default attire, Punk uses his "Straight-Edge Savior" yellow and black attire that has been a favorite in previous WWE SmackDown vs. Raw games. Punk also has one alternate attire that pays homage to his ECW stint that can be unlocked by completing any Path of Champions as CM Punk. Championships and accomplishments In the ring, CM Punk is a six-time world champion having won the ECW Championship once, the World Heavyweight Championship three times, and the WWE Championship twice. In addition to these championships, Punk has also won the World Tag Team Championship (with Kofi Kingston), and the WWE Intercontinental Championship. He was also the winner of the 2008 and 2009 Money in the Bank ladder matches, the only Superstar to win the match twice in a row. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |} |} Videos WWE All Stars CM Punk's Finisher|Finsher WWE All Stars Punk Kills Stone Cold|Vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin External links *WWE All Stars - CM Punk bio Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:Brawlers Category:ECW Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:Starter Characters